FAITH
by Flash Unique
Summary: Les gardiens sont victimes d'un maléfice et c'est donc Jack Frost qui mène l'enquête. Accompagné de ses camarades mais aussi de Pitch, qui est lui aussi touché par le sort, il tente de découvrir la vérité...
1. Prologue

**Je... Pouvais pas... Tenir...**

**Il fallait que je poste cette fic ! (c'est la deuxième que je finis dieu est avec moi !)**

**J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de "Nuits" alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ça devait être un jour comme un autre.

Il devait simplement suivre sa routine : glissades, givre, boules de neige, joie, flocons, amusement, liberté.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il a fait.

Et, comme d'habitude, ça s'est très bien passé.

La journée avait été formidable et le soir s'annonçait tout aussi génial…

« S'annonçait »…

Oui car, au détour d'une ruelle, il sentit quelque chose de très rapide lui frôler la jambe.

Cette bestiole allait vite et renversait toutes les poubelles et autres obstacles sur son chemin.

Ironiquement, cela aurait dû lui rappeler cette fameuse nuit, il y a deux ans, où il s'était fait mettre dans un sac et balancé à travers un portail magique.

Et ça aurait pu l'avertir que, comme il y a deux ans, il allait avoir pas mal d'ennuis…

Mais comme il était curieux et joueur de nature, il suivit cette petite ombre jusque dans une impasse où il ne trouva absolument rien.

Peut être aurait-il mieux fallu qu'il retourne sur ses pas ?

Mais il ne se démonta pas et chercha du regard une quelconque créature bizarre susceptible d'avoir envie de se geler le bout des pattes et des oreilles…

"Psst… ! Hey !..."

Il s'orienta à l'ouïe pour se tourner vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix – qui, étrangement, lui était familière – et lorsqu'il y jeta un coup d'œil, il tomba sur…

Un chat.

Un simple chat.

Enfin… Il avait une drôle d'allure, ce chat.

Il avait des poils gris et blancs avec des bandes noires dont les motifs évoquaient de tatouages tribaux. Ses yeux était d'un beau vert émeraude et exprimait un profond agacement.

"Eh beh… On peut dire que t'es pas facile à trouver", grogna-t-il.

Le concerné ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Puis un autre félin sortit de la pénombre.

Celui-là avait une belle robe dorée et des pupilles de même couleur qui pétillaient de gentillesse.

Cet animal-là fut suivit par un troisième.

Plus grand et imposant, les poils rouges ( ?) avec des tâches noires sur la queue, les oreilles et une large blanche sur tout le poitrail, des yeux bleus aux reflets de curiosité.

Enfin, pour compléter la troupe, un dernier arriva – une femelle, cette fois –.

Sa robe était particulière : irisée et donnant l'impression d'être recouverte de nacre.

Quand tous furent visibles, Jack Frost s'appuya sur son bâton, ébranlé.

Ça devait juste être un jour comme un autre…

* * *

**On ne râle pas sur la longueur c'est simplement le prologue !**

**Reviews quand même ? =3**


	2. Chapter 1

"Bon ok… Comment c'est arrivé ?"

Ils s'étaient tous assis dans la sombre impasse : Jack et les quatre chats.

Ces derniers s'étaient révélés – récapitulons – : savoir parler, être à la recherche de Frost et ressembler étrangement aux autres gardiens…

"Mais nous SOMMES les gardiens !" avaient-ils hurlé en cœur lorsque le jeune homme avait fait part de ses doutes.

Le gris grognon, c'était Bunny. Le doré muet, c'était Sab. Le rouge avec l'accent russe, c'était North. L'irisé ne tenant pas en place, c'était Tooth.

Restait la question : _comment_ ?

"Eh bien…" commença le père noël. "J'étais tranquillement dans atelier quand une grande lumière m'a éblouie et, quand j'ai ouvert œil, j'étais… Comme ça."

Il fit quelques tours sur lui-même pour bien montrer sa nouvelle physionomie puis le lapin – pardon, le chat – de Pâques pris la parole :

"Pour moi, c'est pareil : une lumière et BAM !"

"Moi aussi !" renchérit la fée des dents, "juste une grosse lumière orangée…"

Le marchand de sable acquiesça vivement pour signifier avoir vécu la même expérience.

Si c'était ça, et que les gardiens étaient visés, pourquoi l'esprit de l'hiver n'avait-il pas été touché comme les autres ?

Il n'avait rien vu d'anormal ces derniers temps et tout c'était déroulé normalement depuis leur victoire contre…

Il eut un déclic au même instant que ses camarades, comme si leurs pensées avaient fait un cheminement similaire.

"PITCH !" crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

"Ce serait un de ses tours ?! Mais comment aurait-il fait ?!"

"Sans doute a-t-il demandé aide… Il doit chercher à affaiblir nous par tous les moyens… !"

Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir épargné Jack…?

Le croque-mitaine était devenu le principal suspect et, déjà, on projetait d'aller vérifier si le trou qui servait d'entrée à son repaire était toujours bien bouché.

Seulement, Jack était un gardien depuis peu alors il se pouvait que ce soit un autre esprit maléfique qui ait lancé ce maléfice, ignorant que le garçon aux cheveux blancs avait été choisit…

"Je propose d'aller voir en premier du côté de Pitch", dit North.

La proposition fut approuvée mais restait un problème : ils étaient des _chats_.

Leur travail ne s'en trouvait pas dérangé pour certains – Pâques était passée, Noël n'arrivait pas avant longtemps et les mini-fées se débrouillaient très bien toutes seules pour récolter les dents – mais Sab avait perdu ses pouvoirs.

Pour le coup, il était même devenu complètement silencieux puisqu'il ne pouvait plus s'exprimer par images de sable.

Si Pitch était derrière tout ça, il pouvait facilement faire prendre le dessus à ses cauchemars…

Il fallait agir vite.

* * *

C'était la fin du printemps et il faisait assez chaud à Burgess. Bien assez pour que Jack ne puisse as y faire tomber de la neige.

C'est pourquoi, depuis le début de la saison, il s'était baladé à droite à gauche, dans des pays et des régions froides où il pouvait facilement faire son travail.

Il eut un léger pincement au cœur quand il revit la ville près de laquelle il avait vécu, sur son lac gelé – qui était en cette période bien liquide -, et en pensant à Jamie qui n'avait pas reçu sa visite depuis quelques temps déjà.

Ils s'aventurèrent tout les cinq, le jeune homme et les chats, dans la forêt qui, par n'importe quel moment de l'année, se révélait toujours aussi inhospitalière…

Ils trouvèrent rapidement la clairière où, auparavant, trônaient les restes d'un vieux lit de bois en dessous duquel on pouvait accéder à l'antre du croque-mitaine par un passage creusé dans la terre.

Celui-ci s'était refermé lorsque, il y a deux ans, les cauchemars s'y étaient violemment engouffrés dans un vortex de sable noir, emportant leur créateur et la pauvre carcasse de lit dans les ténèbres.

Et là, l'entrée de la tanière était toujours recouverte bien condamnée par une épaisse couche de terre paraissant quasi infranchissable.

Mais, quelques mètres plus loin les gardiens furent surpris de découvrir un second trou, à peine moins large que le premier.

Il était tout aussi profond et les bords étaient noircis, comme si on l'avait brûlé…

Ils n'avaient pas trop le choix : s'ils voulaient en avoir le cœur net, ils devaient plonger…

Jack passa le premier, suivit de North, Bunny, Sab et Tooth.

* * *

La chute dura moins de temps que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.

L'esprit de l'hiver fit un parfait atterrissage en douceur et, même si les chats – c'est bien connu – retombent toujours sur leurs pattes, préféra rattraper ses compagnons un par un, par précaution.

L'endroit n'avait pas changé du tout : toujours aussi sombre, humide et peu accueillant. Les cages rouillées qui avaient autrefois gardées les mini-fées prisonnières étaient encore là, suspendues à la voute d'où filtrait quelques rares fils de lumière trouant les ténèbres. Les mêmes ruines occupaient l'espace, parfois penchées par une quelconque force de la nature.

Le jeune homme n'avait que de mauvais souvenirs liés à ces lieux alors il pressa le pas, avide de quitter ce repaire malsain.

Ce que le groupe craignait le plus, c'était que les cauchemars ne débarquent.

Ils doutaient que, sous formes de petits félins, ils puissent lutter bien longtemps et Frost ne pourrait pas tenir seul contre tous.

Ils montèrent un court escalier taillé à même la roche et réalisèrent alors qu'ils étaient accompagnés…

Les pattes des animaux et les pieds nus du garçon aux cheveux blancs ne faisaient pas le moindre bruit. Les respirations étaient basses et maîtrisées.

Un silence étouffant les oppressait. Un silence de mort.

Un silence plus terrible encore que les monstres sortis out droit de leurs plus mauvais rêves.

Un son fantôme qui vole à vos côtés et cherche à vous prendre à la gorge.

Un faux ami qui affute vos sens aussi bien qu'il ne les troubles.

Une sueur froide perla sur les tempes de Jack et, imperceptiblement, les chats se mirent à trembler.

_La peur les gagnait._

Les ombres ondulait sur leur passage, à les suivre sans perturber le mutisme de l'air.

Le plic-ploc agaçant d'une goutte tombant d'un stalactite gorgé d'humidité rythmait le battement de leur cœur ainsi que l'arrivée des angoisses qui s'accélérait.

Les cinq légendes s'arrêtèrent au centre d'une pièce circulaire.

Sur les murs défilaient des silhouettes menaçantes qui tournaient en rond tel un manège infernal. Elles ressentaient leur effroi et étaient prêtes à s'en nourrir.

Le chuintement du sable glissant sur la pierre. Un rire maléfique paraissant sortir des plus profondes ténèbres…

L'obscurité s'ouvrit sur leur gauche dans un nuage noir et une forme s'avança, promesse de tourments et d'horribles frayeurs…

Deux yeux mêlant le gris acier et le jaune souffre scintillait d'un éclat mauvais.

Et, surgissant à la vue de tous, un chat noir tout mince apparut.

"C'est donc vous…" dit-il avec la voix grave et voilée de Pitch Black.

La drôle de troupe lâcha un immense "OUF !" avant de se mettre à rigoler devant l'allure du croque-mitaine.  
Il ressemblait aux chats égyptiens, son poil était noir comme sa toge habituelle et il était plutôt frêle. Ses yeux, eux, n'avait pas changé.

"Oh mon dieu tu devrais voir ta tronche !" se moqua ouvertement Bunny.  
"Va donc couver tes œufs, la cloche de Pâques ! On sera tranquille plus longtemps..."

Le félin gris s'approcha du noir. Il était un peu plus massif que lui.

"Répètes un peu pour voir... Môssieur « Je-fais-la-poussière-sous-les-lits » !"  
"Mais bien sûr... La cloche, la cloche, la cloche, la cloche,..."

North et Sab intervinrent juste à temps avant que leur camarade ne transforme Pitch en paillasson.  
Jack s'accroupit devant le chat sombre et plongea son regard dans le sien, se remémorant douloureusement les souvenirs que cela évoquait en lui.

"Comment est-ce arrivé ?"  
"Un moment d'inattention, une lumière et Hop ! Au moins je ne suis pas le seul... Mais je suis surpris que ça ne soit pas ton cas..."

Le père-noël version chat rejoignit son collègue et pris la parole :

"Ça s'est passé comme pour nous tous... Et nous pensions que tu en étais responsable !"  
"Je pensais la même chose de vous !" siffla le roi des cauchemars.  
"J'VAIS M'LE FAIRE !"  
"Bunny ! Du calme !"

Au bout du compte, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés et venaient de perdre leur principal suspect...

"As-tu une idée de qui aurait pu faire ça ?"

Le sombre félin pencha la tête sur le côté, signe de réflexion.

"Non aucune… Mais qui que ce soit, il a signé son contrat d'abonnement à une éternité de cauchemars…"

Il grogna, ce qui laissa entrevoir ses dents qui étaient restée pointues même après la métamorphose.

L'esprit de l'hiver devait trouver une solution, et vite…

_Tilt !_

"Hum… Pitch ? Ça te dirait de nous accompagner ?"

Cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

Le concerné s'assit, attendant que Frost développe sa proposition.

"Voilà l'idée : je vais tous vous déposer chez Jamie ! Un groupe de chats bizarres qui se baladent comme ça, ça attire trop l'attention… Donc vous irez chez lui, j'espère qu'il acceptera, et j'irais faire mon enquête ensuite ! Alors… ?"

Tooth leva une patte pour montrer son accord.

Sab fit de même, puis North, puis Bunny après quelques secondes d'hésitation et un grondement sceptique.

Ne restait plus que Pitch qui haussa une arcade, peu convaincu.

Jack lui pris la patte, le faisant miauler de protestation, et la lui leva de force.

"Bien !... Ça c'est fait… Ah, aussi ! Pitch maintenant tu t'appelleras Poireau…"

Le chat noir sentit sa mâchoire tomber plus bas que la normale.

Ce fut le marchand de sable et le père-noël qui le retinrent juste avant qu'il ne se jette sur les mollets du jeune homme dans le but de les lui griffer sauvagement voire de les réduire en charpie.

« Je sens que ça va pas être triste… » songea le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un cinquième animal rejoignit la bande.

* * *

**Chaaaat~ ^3^**

**Pitch : Tu va me le payer !**

**Oh... Et encore... Je me suis jurée de me faire plaisir sur cette fic. Surtout en ce qui te concerne...**

**Pitch : Oh non non non~... TxT**

**Reviews ? =3**


	3. Chapter 2

**...**

**Pitch : ...**

**...**

**Pitch : ...**

**... Fais moi un calin mon p'tit matou ! **

**Pitch : Non va crever ! **

_**Annecdote inutile : **_**Ce midi... J'ai mangé... Du poireau...**

**Sur ce, c'est parti pour le second chapitre ! XD**

* * *

Jamie referma la porte de sa chambre avec plus de force que nécessaire.

Il était sûr, malgré la saison plutôt chaude, d'avoir aperçut Jack Frost. Une part de lui disait que c'était impossible et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire.

Le petit garçon fil en trombe dans le couloir, faillit bousculer Sophie dans les escaliers et passa devant la cuisine où sa mère préparait le goûter.

"Quelle agitation !" lui lança-t-elle. "Où vas-tu comma ça ?"

"Euh… Dans le jardin ! Je ne serai pas long !"

C'était quatre heures de l'après-midi et il sortit dans l'allée – devenue fleurie au début du printemps –. Il scruta les environs, certains de ne pas avoir rêvé.

Puis il entendit une voix familière :

"Hey… ! Jamie !..."

L'interpelé courut vers l'endroit d'où provenait le chuchotement et arriva derrière la maison.

À l'ombre d'un arbre aux feuilles bien vertes, perché sur son bâton magique, l'attendait…

"Jack !"

Le brun sauta de joie et s'approcha de son ami immortel.

Ç"a faisait longtemps !" lui dit ce dernier. "Quoi de neuf ?"

"C'est plus pareil ici, sans toi… Je suis trop content de te revoir !"

Le gardien fit un large sourire tout en descendant de son perchoir puis ébouriffa les cheveux du premier enfant qui a crut en lui.

"Ce n'est pas encore l'hiver, bonhomme ! Mais passons, j'ai une mission pour toi."

Jamie pris un air curieux. Si Jack revenait en plein commencement de la saison chaude pour lui confier quelque chose, c'est que ça devait être important.

Le jeune homme siffla et la haie qui recouvrait le muret séparant le jardin de la rue se mit à bouger.

En sortit cinq chats, tous aussi colorés les uns que les autres.

"Jamie, je te présente, de gauche à droite, Carotte, Patate, Tomate, Pêche et Poireau !"

Frost avait eu une étrange idée : il avait renommée tout les animaux.

Visiblement, ils étaient visibles pour tous – enfants et adultes – sous forme de félins et, pour eux, miaulaient comme tout bon chat qui se respecte. Seul le garçon aux cheveux blancs, et sans doute les légendes en général, pouvait les entendre parler de manière parfaitement compréhensible. Ainsi il leur fallait des noms de _chats _pour éviter de semer la confusion.

C'était bien sûr celui qui avait été épargné par le sort qui avait choisit les prénoms, aux grands désespoirs de certains – une tornade grise et un ouragan noir qui avaient tenté de scalper l'esprit de l'hiver –.

Jamie contempla toute cette ménagerie avec des yeux ronds.

"Mais, Jack… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec tous ces chats… ? Où les as-tu trouvés ?!"

"Et bien justement… Je les trouvais sympas et je pouvais pas les laisser trainer dans les poubelles…"

Il sentit soudains des envies de meurtres (deux exactement) à son égard et poursuivit son explication.

"Enfin bref je me demandai, Jamie, si tu ne pouvais pas t'occuper d'eux pendant un petit moment en attendant que je leur trouve une maison…"

Voyant l'hésitation de son jeune ami, il joignit ses mains en signe de prière.

"S'il te plait… Ils seront sages, promis, et tu auras juste à leur donner de quoi manger !"

L'enfant détailla de nouveaux les animaux et se dit que si ce n'était que ça et que sa mère ne s'en rendait pas compte…

Et puis Jack comptait sur lui.

"D'accord", accepta-t-il finalement. "Je vais essayer !"

"Jamie, t'es génial !"

Ils se tapèrent dans la main et le gardien annonça qu'il se mettait au travail immédiatement. Il laissa le petit brun en lui promettant de revenir aussi vite que possible.

Celui-ci reporta son attention sur les félins et sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Je vais aller vous chercher à manger ! Vous devez avoir faim…"

* * *

En attendant le retour du garçon, chacun se dispersa de son côté : Tooth alla explorer le coin, Sab s'installa au pied du seul arbre alentours et s'y endormi, North se mi à réfléchir à un moyen d'aider Jack dans son enquête,…

Pitch, lui, s'assit en plein milieu de l'allée, captivé par quelque chose se trouvant dans la maison.

"J'espère que t'as pas encore des idées tordues", le menaça Bunny en se plaçant à ses côtés. "Sinon…"

"Calmes-toi donc et regarde…"

Le lapin de Pâques suivit son regard et observa la porte-fenêtre du salon.

Un lévrier grattait la paroi transparente, lorgnant avec colère ces intrus qui osaient pénétrer sur son territoire mais ne pouvant pas sortir dehors.

Cela amusait le roi des cauchemars.

"Quelle pathétique créature… Voilà qui sera parfait pour passer le temps..."

"Euh… Si j'étais toi…" commença son compagnon de galère en se souvenant avoir déjà eu affaire à ce chien.

Mais Pitch ignora son avertissement à moitié formulé et grimpa les quelques marches de l'entrée afin d'atteindre la vitre qui donnait sur le séjour.

Il lança un coup d'œil railleur au pauvre animal et fit des allers-retours devant lui pour le narguer, ricanant haut et fort. Le chien de Jamie, de son côté, grondait et montrait les dents. Il faisait parfois crisser ses griffes sur le double-vitrage et poussait quelques aboiements furieux.

Les gardiens surveillaient tous désormais le jeu du croque-mitaine et ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à titiller le lévrier – qui était deux fois plus grand que lui –.

Mais soudain, l'attention du canidé fut détournée et il disparut dans le hall d'entrée.

"Ah !" jubila le chat noir. "Tu as peur ?! Reviens donc ici sale cabot que…"

Le cliquetis de la porte qu'on ouvrait fut audible pour tout le monde.

Le battant fut poussé doucement d'abord puis il y eu un jappement frustré, le bruit d'une assiette qui se brise et le cri de Jamie :

"Habby ! NON !"

Trop tard.

Le chien surgit hors du couloir, dérapa dans l'escalier du perron et fonça sur le chat qui s'était moqué de lui.

Pitch lâcha un « Oh oh… » avant de prendre ses jambes – pardon, ses pattes – à son cou et de traverser le jardin à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Les autres félins s'étaient réfugiés en hauteur afin d'échapper à l'animal enragé et fixaient avec horreur le noiraud qui se faisait peu à peu rattraper...

Le poursuivit n'avait pas le temps de rejoindre les autres mais, devant lui, se trouvait la barrière avec, entre deux planches, un espace juste assez large pour le laisser passer.

Ni une, ni deux, il s'y faufila et déboucha en plein dans la rue.

Seulement, il ne put s'arrêter de courir car, en un bond, Habby avait franchi la palissade…

Le maître de la peur sentait son instinct de survie animal prendre le dessus, le forçant à trouver une solution au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas finir en jeu morbide et déchiqueté pour chien.

Un bref regard en arrière lui indiqua que les gardiens avaient sauté de leur abri aérien et suivaient maintenant la course-poursuite, cavalant sur le trottoir.

Il fit un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé, qui tenait plus de la glissade, à l'angle d'une habitation et traça tout droit.

Pitch remarqua alors que son poursuivant ne faisait pas de même.

Lui, au moins, avait eu la présence d'esprit de s'arrêter au bord de la route…

Un crissement affreux, les ténèbres qui viennent d'elles-mêmes, les yeux qui se ferment par réflexe.

...

Le choc auquel s'attendait le roi des cauchemars ne vint pas. Ni aucune douleur ou sensation désagréable.

Il n'était même pas mort. Il était bien vivant.

Ouvrant un œil, il constata que le pneu du camion s'était stoppé à quelques centimètres seulement de son museau.

Il eut un rire nerveux en réalisant qu'il avait failli finir ses jours comme un vulgaire chat de gouttière, lui, le croque-mitaine !

Mais il entendit soudain la portière du conducteur s'ouvrir violemment et une voix tonitruante s'exclamer :

"Passe-moi l'filet, Zak ! On va s'en faire cinq d'un coup… !"

Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir les autres accourir à sa rencontre que des mailles blanches lui voilèrent la vue.

Se sentant soulevé, il hoqueta – miaula, plutôt – de surprise et roula dans le fameux filet qui ressemblait plus à une épuisette.

En trente secondes, ils furent tous balancer à l'intérieur du véhicule, dans une cage, et le moteur se remit en marche.

Par l'unique ouverture qui donnait un peu de lumière du jour, les immortels métamorphosés regardèrent la maison de Jamie s'éloigner, impuissants.

* * *

Le petit garçon voulu poursuivre la voiture mais il était trop tard.

Habby vient se frotter contre sa jambe, l'air un peu coupable, mais il l'ignora.

Jack n'allait pas être content…

* * *

La ville de Burgess possédait une petite SPA.

On y accueillait les chiens et les chats errants en attendant qu'on vienne les réclamer ou les adopter. Malheureusement, certains d'entre eux – les malades, les dangereux ou ceux dont personne ne voulait – finissait euthanasiés.

Lorsque la cage contenant les cinq félins que Boris et Zak avait capturé fut rentrée dans le bâtiment, Carmen – qui travaillait à l'accueil – s'écria :

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Ce sont des chats ?!"

"Apparemment", lui répondit Zak, un grand blond dégingandé de vingt-cinq ans. "Ils ont dû être teints par les gamins du quartier…"

En disant cela, il désigna du doigt les bestioles qui présentaient une couleur de poil anormale : à savoir North, Tooth et Sab.

La femme soupira en se plaignit de la mentalité des jeunes d'aujourd'hui et demanda à ce qu'on mette ces pauvres bêtes dans le couloir principal.

Ce fut Boris, quarantenaire bedonnant mais fort sympathique au goût prononcé pour la cigarette et la bière, qui se chargea du boulot. Il sortit tout d'abord le chat irisé qu'il plaça dans une sorte de cellule pour animaux, puis le doré, le rouge et le gris – que les camarades avaient prié de garder son sang-froid –.

L'homme les mis tous ensemble jusqu'au tour du plus maigrichon.

Ce dernier se débattait comme un beau diable, luttant pour sa liberté à coups de têtes, de dents et de griffes.

Il avait décidément le chic pour agacer les gens et on le jeta dans une autre cage, juste en face.

L'ouverture se referma sur un Pitch qui passa ses pattes avant entre les barreaux pour railler le lino de colère.

Puis il croisa le regard des gardiens.

Ils le contemplaient d'un air compatissant qui lui déplut et le père-noël lui confia, avec son accent russe :

"Ne t'inquiète pas… ! Jack viendra nous chercher…"

Frost ! Comme si il laisserait ce garnement venir le sauver ! Le croque-mitaine avait son orgueil…

Mais ces paroles le calmèrent et il se roula en boule sur le sol froid de sa prison.

Au bout du couloir, Boris discutait avec son collègue.

"Mes avis, p'tit gars, qu'y pass'ra pas les trois jours avec c'caractère ! Il est maigre comme tout, on voudra pas d'lui ! On l'aura piqué avant…"

Un frison parcourut l'échine du chat noir.

Il avait déjà échappé à la mort, ce n'était pas pour la revoir à nouveau !

Se logeant dans un coin sombre, il ne voulait pas voir les autres immortels. Il était certains qu'ils avaient entendus également.

Pour une fois, il comprenait ce que ressentaient les enfants qui, la nuit, ressentait sa présence dans l'obscurité…

Et il en vint à espérer que quelque chose se passe. Même le retour de ce bon à rien de Frost.

* * *

** Dites vous que j'ai été gentille, normalement le chapitre aurait dû s'arrêter au moment où Pitch allait se faire écraser...**

**Pitch : Parlons en... TU VAS ME LE PAYER !**

**J'ai adoré écrire la scène du chien ! ^^**

**Pitch : Tu m'écoutes ?!**

**Un 'tite review ? :3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bijour les gens !**

**Moins d'humour au programme de ce chapitre mais on commence à entre dans le vif du sujet...**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Jack atterrit sans un bruit à l'orée du bois.

La traversée de l'Atlantique s'était faite sans aucuns problèmes et l'arrivée en Europe avec la même facilité. Il avait atteint le Royaume-Uni au levé du jour.

North lui avait confié, juste avant d'aller chez Jamie : « Va en Angleterre et trouve la forêt de Sherwood. Le repère de Fauna, l'esprit des animaux, être là-bas ! Je pensais que Pitch lui avait demandé aide mais, maintenant, je me demande si elle n'a pas préparé mauvais coup toute seule… »

Le jeune homme ne connaissait pas cette immortelle et tentait d'imaginer quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler.

Il s'aventura dans l'endroit célèbre qui aurait jadis caché le mythique voleur justicier en se disant que, dans tout les cas, elle devait être puissante pour pouvoir métamorphoser les gardiens aussi facilement…

Sherwood, malgré la saison, présentait peu d'arbres bien feuillus mais constituait un environnement empreint de magie.

Frost contempla avec curiosité les végétaux tordus, penchés, étendus et sculptés par Père Temps et Mère Nature. Il passa devant le fameux arbre de Robin des Bois et tomba sur un abri fait de branches qui devait certainement servir à abriter des animaux.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs remarqua alors des traces de pas entourant la petite construction et s'en éloignant.

Des pas d'ours ou d'une autre grosse bête de même genre.

Le gardien décida de suivre les marques et s'éloigna du sentier qu'il parcourait bien sagement.

Ecartant fourrés et buissons pour se frayer un chemin, les couvrant au passage d'une mince pellicule de givre qui fondait immédiatement, il faillit écraser plusieurs rongeurs qui dormaient paisiblement.

Il croisa la route d'autres bêtes telles qu'un superbe cerf et un renard qui s'enfuit dans son terrier.

C'était étrange car ce bois n'était pas réputé pour être aussi habité. De plus, plus l'esprit de l'hiver semblait s'avancer là où les traces l'emmenaient, plus les arbres avaient de feuilles…

Il se trouvait bien loin de son paisible sentier, désormais.

Toutes sortes d'animaux le regardaient lorsqu'il passait devant elles, se réveillant ou tournant la tête à son approche, sans pour autant lui emboîter le pas, le stopper ou l'attaquer.

Il arriva enfin là où sa piste se terminait : devant une majestueuse grotte recouverte de lierre et où l'on sentait la vie grouiller à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur.

Jack resserra sa prise sur son bâton et s'aventura dans l'antre qui, songea-t-il, était bien plus accueillante que celle du croque-mitaine.

Dedans, il y découvrit un espace chaleureux éclairé par un grand feu. L'unique pièce comportait un lit de paille, une table basse grossièrement taillée dans du bois, plusieurs paniers garnis de fruits et d'autres choses comestibles ainsi que des livres et des flacons, contenant des liquides bigarrés, posés ça et là sur le sol.

De petits écureuils, des souris, des rats, des chats sauvages et même des oiseaux occupaient des niches creusés dans la pierre et profitaient de la chaleur qu'offrait le foyer.

Pas de doute, c'était bien le lieu où habitait Fauna…

Rares devaient être les humains qui le trouvait car il était situé dans une partie reculée, quasiment oubliée et invisible, de Sherwood.

Le jeune homme se demanda s'il fallait mieux attendre l'occupante du repaire, au risque de devoir se battre, ou repasser plus tard, préparé et peut être épaulé.

Quand quelque chose posé sur le seul meuble attira son attention…

* * *

La nuit avait été particulièrement dure pour les victimes du maléfice.

Carmen avait quitté le bâtiment la dernière, à vingt-deux heures, et avait tout éteint et fermé.

Sab s'était endormi facilement, comme d'habitude, mais ses compagnons de cellules avaient eu du mal à trouver le sommeil en grande partie à cause du seul pensionnaire de la SPA à être arrivé avant eux – un yorkshire abandonné par ses maîtres – qui n'avait pas cessé d'aboyer ou de japper jusqu'à minuit passée. Finalement, ils s'étaient tous écroulés de fatigue.

Pitch, lui, n'avait pas fermé l'œil.

Il avait passé la nuit à regarder la pleine lune par la seule fenêtre ouverte, face à sa prison, et s'était laissé taquiner par le courant d'air qui en sortait par moment.

Au matin, lorsque le marchand de sable se réveilla, il lui jeta un regard hostile et se retourna pour ne pas l'avoir dans son champ de vision en permanence.

Vers huit heures, Zak débarqua et alluma le couloir central, réveillant brutalement ceux qui y dormaient profondément.

"Salut les cocos !" lança-t-il, de très bonne humeur. "Bien dormis ?"

« À ton avis ?! » pensa ironiquement Bunny, ayant soudainement l'envie d'enfermer le blond dans l'une des cages pour lui montrer ce que ça fait de passer une nuit dedans.

Boris vint à neuf heures et Carmen à dix heures.

Cette dernière n'était pas seule…

Les chats entendirent le second à être arrivé s'exclamer :

"Sally ! Ça f'sait une paye ! Qu'est'c'tu d'vient, ma grande ?!"

Une voix féminine encore inconnue leur parvint :

"Salut Boris ! Maman m'a dit que t'avais attrapé des chats bizarres alors je suis venu voir ça !"

"Toujours fana des trucs pas nets, hein ? Viens voir…"

Les pas lourds de l'homme s'amenèrent près des cages où se trouvaient les félins, suivit par le « tap-tap » de chaussures à talons.

Ils virent d'abord des jambes frêles et des guêtres couleur bonbon rentrées dans des bottines à semelles compensées puis le visage d'une jeune fille se pencha sur la cellule des gardiens.

Elle avait des yeux maquillés aux pupilles lavande. Une couche de rouge-à-lèvre sombre couvrait ses lèvres fines qui s'étiraient en un sourire ravi. Une frange rosée lui tombait sur le front tandis que ces cheveux noirs étaient relevés en deux couettes, aux extrémités étaient teintes également, et que des mèches ébène tranchaient sur la pâle peau de son cou. Elle était vêtue d'une robe courte violette enfilée par dessus un t-shirt clair dont les manches longues couvraient à moitié ses mains aux ongles vernis.

Sally contempla les quatre bêtes et étouffa une exclamation.

"On les a peint ou quoi ?! C'est plutôt joli…"

Elle se releva et demanda à Carmen, sa mère :

"On peut les prendre à la maison ?"

"Sûrement pas."

"Mais tu m'avais promis un chat !"

"Alors choisis-en un, mais un seul…"

La lolita soupira de dépit et reporta de nouveau son attention sur les pauvres animaux puis balaya la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'autre choix, et, en se retournant, croisa le regard du dernier prisonnier…

Elle se baissa précipitamment et le détailla, surprise.

Boris avait raison : elle adorait tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire et principalement les choses obscures.

Ce chat solitaire la captivait. Elle était séduite par son côté chétif, sa noirceur, sa mine triste et, surtout, ses prunelles d'or aux éclats d'argent.

Elle ouvrit la cellule et Zak se frotta l'arrière du crâne, l'air gêné.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est franchement une bonne idée… Il est plutôt difficile : il mord, il griffe,…"

La méchée ignora son avertissement et pris la petite terreur à deux mains, la sortant de sa cage.

Accroupie, elle le leva à bout de bras et pencha la tête sur le côté.

"C'est celui-là que je veux…"

* * *

Quand Jack revint à Burgess, le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher.

Lorsqu'il retourna chez Jamie, il su que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond…

Il alla s'appuyer sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre de l'enfant et le vit assis sur son lit, accablé.

L'esprit de l'hiver toqua contre la vitre avec son bâton et le petit brun vint lui ouvrir.

"Jack !" s'écria-t-il en se jetant sur lui. "Je suis tellement… Tellement désolé !"

Il avait les larmes aux yeux et paraissait catastrophé.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Jamie ? Où sont les chats ?!"

"Par-don…" sanglota le garçon. "J'ai rien…Pu fai-re…"

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant son ami et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

"Calmes-toi… Ça va aller… Racontes-moi ce qui s'est passé…"

"Eh bien y'a eu le chat noir qui s'est fait poursuivre par Habby… Puis ils sont tous sortis dans la rue… Et là le camion…"

Aïe aïe aïe… L'immortel avait commencé à se demander ce que Pitch avait bien pu faire à ce pauvre chien mais, maintenant, il s'inquiétait par rapport aux autres, imaginant le pire…

"On les a emmenés, Jack !"

* * *

Ça faisait quelques minutes à peine que la SPA avait complètement fermé.

Les chats essayaient de trouver de nouveau le sommeil, tentant d'ignorer les plaintes du yorkshire abandonné, quand l'ouverture de la fenêtre fut élargit lentement.

Des pieds nus atterrirent juste devant la porte à barreaux puis la pointe d'un bâton claqua sur le sol.

"Alors ? Je vous ai manqué ?"

Tooth poussa un cri de joie, North un cri de victoire, Sab… dormait et Bunny grogna un « C'est pas trop tôt… », heureux malgré tout de revoir son camarade.

Jack avait réussi à trouver le bâtiment grâce aux indications de Jamie – après avoir réussi à le calmer – puis avait attendu la fermeture pour pouvoir délivrer les animaux.

Il se baissa, fit cliqueter le verrou et tira le battant de la cage, laissant les gardiens se dégourdir enfin les pattes.

Mais il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel…

"Où est Pitch ?..."

La bonne humeur s'écroula comme un château de carte.

Ce fut le père-noël qui répondit :

"Une fille l'a emmené…"

* * *

Elle avançait presque prudemment.

On aurait dit que les buissons s'écartaient sur son passage tellement elle semblait acceptée de cette forêt.

Des mulots la suivaient, cherchant des caresses ou de la nourriture mais elle s'arrêta soudainement.

Majestueux, le cerf venait à sa rencontre.

Il la laissa passer sa main sur son flanc dans un geste empli de douceur et posa sa tête aux bois ramifiés contre la sienne.

"Parle mon ami… Qu'as-tu vu… ?"

Il plongea son regard plein de sagesse dans le sien.

Alors elle laissa un sourire éclairer son visage.

* * *

**Review ? ;3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Pitch : T'as 39 degrès de fièvre et tu trouve quand même le moyen de poster ton chapitre ?!**

**Oh la ferme... *snirf* C'est pas ma faude si j'ai la crève...**

**Pitch : Aller, va... C'est mon jour de bonté... Va te coucher, je m'occupe de tout ça...**

**Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... *teuheuh teuheuh !* Oh et puis après tout fais ce que tu veux... *pars se coucher***

**Pitch : ... Yes elle est partie ! Le pouvoir est à moi !**

* * *

"Voilà. Ça c'est ton coin !"

Pitch avisa d'un air sceptique le coussin prune que Sally lui avait installé entre deux meubles, dans sa chambre.

Celle-ci était plutôt grande, sombre, comptait un lit, un bureau, un coin bibliothèque, des étagères garnies d'objets fantaisies et avait des murs au papier-peint noir avec des motifs violets recouverts de posters de groupes de Rock. Une ambiance très girly et décontracté s'en dégageait.

Le chat toucha son coussin du bout de la patte et leva les yeux vers sa maîtresse avec un regard signifiant clairement « Tu te fous de ma gueule ?... ».

"Bon ok c'est pas la joie", avoua la jeune fille. "Mais maman ne te veut pas dans le salon et encore moins dans la cuisine alors si tu veux dormir au chaud, c'est ici ou nulle part."

Le croque-mitaine s'amusait de voir cette gamine parler à son animal de compagnie comme à une vraie personne. Quelque part, ça l'arrangeait car, ainsi, il avait la sensation de n'avoir jamais été atteint par le sortilège…

Il ignora royalement le pouf et préféra se tapir sous le lit, en bon donneur de cauchemars.

La lolita rit de son comportement et le félin vit ses chaussures se diriger vers la bibliothèque, s'y arrêter puis disparaître lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas, faisant grincer la carcasse du lit et, par la même occasion, les dents du félin.

Ce dernier sortit de sa cachette, intrigué de ne plus entendre de bruit.

La brune méchée lisait calmement un grand livre ancien. Il se tordit le coup pour en voir le titre.

_« Mythes et Légendes »_

Intrigué, il la rejoignit sur le lit et, pour bien signaler sa présence, se coucha sur ses jambes.

"Ça t'intéresse ?" plaisanta-t-elle. "Tu sais quoi, noiraud, je vais te confier un truc…"

Jouant le jeu, le maître de la peur tendit une oreille attentive.

"J'ai peut être quinze ans mais je crois encore au père-noël, au lapin de Pâques et tout ça ! Je l'ai jamais dit à personne… Même pas à maman… !"

Bah tiens… Pitch poussa un miaulement agacé et lui tourna le dos.

Il venait de quitter les gardiens, ce n'était pas pour en entendre parler à nouveau !

"Tu boudes ? Oh… Dis, tu veux voir ma légende favorite ?"

Silence.

Sally leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa pour montrer le passage qu'elle était en train de lire.

D'une écriture calligraphiée, sur le papier jauni, était écrit de manière bien visible, en haut de la page…

_« Boogeyman »_

C'était comme si le chat avait reçu une décharge électrique : il se mit sur ses quatre pattes en un bond.

Cette fille _croyait en lui_...

* * *

Ses pas n'étaient audibles pour personne.

Excepté les animaux.

C'est pour cela que, lorsqu'elle regagna sa grotte, les petites bêtes qui y logeaient également descendirent de leurs niches quand les premiers bosquets alentours commencèrent à peine à bouger, répandant la rumeur discrète de son retour.

Elle arriva et tous vinrent la saluer : écureuils comme renards, souris comme rats.

Elle était accompagnée d'un cerf qu'elle invita à s'installer près du feu puis annonça :

"Il parait que nous avons eu de la visite ! Qui était-ce… ?"

La question était destinée à on ne sait quelle bestiole mais ce fut un hérisson un peu timide qui s'avança prudemment.

Elle tendit sa main et l'animal grimpa volontiers dessus. I remonta le long de son bras et sembla aller lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

"Un garçon aux cheveux blancs… ? Un gardien ?!..."

Décontenancée, elle reposa délicatement le hérisson au sol et s'approcha de sa table de bois.

"C'est impossible… Tous les gardiens sont…"

Dans un récipient plat contenant une eau claire, elle fit tournoyer son doigt, faisant onduler la surface jusque là parfaitement lisse.

Son reflet se brouilla pour laisser place à l'image de la Lune.

"Ainsi tu en as choisit un autre, mon vieil ami…Mais qui est-ce donc ?"

De nouveau, le fluide pur se troubla et, cette fois, ce fut un jeune homme jovial tenant un long bâton à la main qui apparut.

Elle le regarda tout d'abord d'un air déçu qui se mua en ravissement.

"Jack Frost… J'en ai donc laissé passer un !... Mais tant mieux… Ça pimentera un peu la suite…"

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle fit faire un dernier tour à l'eau magique et observa un chat noir regarder une fille endormie tel un aveugle retrouvant la vue.

"Tiens ?... Ça non plus, ça n'était pas prévu…"

Hochant négativement la tête, elle voulut se saisir d'un objet qui devrait se trouver non loin de là, sur le meuble, mais se rendit compte qu'il avait disparu…

Un mulot émit alors quelques cris pour attirer son attention puis couina de manière catastrophée.

"Quoi ?! Il a pris ma baguette ?!"

Elle reporta fébrilement son regard sur sa fenêtre sur le monde, se concentrant sur une boule de poils inattendue qui venait de s'y matérialiser.

"Heureusement, il y a des animaux très dociles…"

* * *

Jack avait réussi à faire sortir tout le monde de la SPA – y compris le yorkshire solitaire – et s'organisait avec les autres gardiens.

"Il faut aller récupérer Pitch !" clama Bunny. "Qui sait ce qu'il peut préparer…"

"Oui mais il faut aussi trouver solution à maléfice", renchérit North. "À ce sujet, qu'as-tu trouvé, Jack ?"

"Ça…"

Il leur montra un morceau de bambou, long d'environs trente centimètres et n'ayant pas l'air tout jeune.

"Je suis allé dans le repaire de cette Fauna mais elle n'y était pas. Alors j'ai « emprunté » ceci…"

"C'est imprégné d'une puissante magie…" constata Tooth. "Ce serait peut être un artefact ?!"

"La baguette de Fauna…"

Tous se tournèrent vers le chat rouge.

"On dit qu'elle peut insuffler esprit animal dans n'importe quel être vivant… C'est avec ça qu'elle nous a transformés !"

"Waw…" lâcha le lapin de Pâques. "Ça me coûte de dire ça mais, pour une fois, bien joué tête de glaçon !"

"J'aurai dû t'enregistrer… C'était si doux à entendre…"

Tandis qu'une habituelle dispute menaçait de démarrer, le père-noël examina l'objet magique.

Seul Fauna elle-même était en mesure de l'utiliser mais sans cet artefact, la voilà privée de la majorité de ses pouvoirs !

Ils leur suffisaient de la débusquer et de…

Il y eu un grognement et un juron russe puis chacun regarda brusquement les fourrés voisins où une ombres venait de disparaître.

"Le chien ! Il a volé la baguette !"

Jack, le mieux placé pour aller vite, se mit à la poursuite du voleur en pestant contre les chiens et leur obsession à jouer avec un bâton.

Il eut beau chercher dans les moindres recoins, il ne trouvait pas ce maudit animal !

Refusant de s'être fait avoir par un yorkshire, il voulut demander un coup de main aux immortels métamorphosés mais…

Il n'y avait plus personne.

Inquiet, le garçon de glace héla ses amis mais ne reçut aucune réponse.

Il avait un très, très mauvais pressentiment…

* * *

Sally dormait profondément, une expression paisible sur le visage.

C'était un sommeil sans rêve car le marchand de sable ni le croque-mitaine ne pouvait passer.

Ce dernier la contemplait, assit sur la commode.

Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir pénétrer les songes de la jeune fille, de ne pas pouvoir lui montrer sa présence, découvrir ses peurs les plus profondes…

Il jeta un coup d'œil au livre qu'elle feuilletait, plus tôt dans la soirée et qui était resté ouvert à la page qu'elle lui avait présenté.

Il voulut s'en approcher mais senti soudain un vent froid qui le fit frissonner.

La lolita dormait toujours avec la fenêtre ouverte – « Pour laisser les esprits entrer. », qu'elle disait -. Et bien là, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi raison…

Dans l'encadrement, accroupi sur le rebord, Jack Frost faisait des signes de mains au chat noir.

"Pssst !... Pitch… !"

"Pas si fort… ! Tu veux la réveiller… ?!"

Le jeune homme rentra dans la chambre, léger et silencieux comme un flocon, et vint se planter devant le félin.

"Pitch… J'ai besoin de ton aide !"

Le concerné pris une mine dubitative.

Il lui demandait de l'aide à lui, son ennemi !

Cela surpris celui-ci qui quitta son perchoir et marcha de long en large. S'il avait pu croiser les mains derrière son dos, il l'aurait fait.

"Que s'est-il passé… ?"

"On a pas le temps ! Je t'expliquerai en route !"

"Mais chut ! Pourquoi tu parles si fort ?!"

"C'est toi qui hurle !"

"Non je ne hurle pas !"

La lumière de la lampe de chevet les interrompit tout deux.

La main sur l'interrupteur, la mâchoire tombante, Sally les regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

* * *

**Pitch : ça ferais plaisir à Flash si vous laissiez une petit review... (agréable à mon égard si possible !)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ouf ! Le plus long chapitre jusqu'à maintant ! **

**En fait j'ai regroupé trois chapitre pour les séparer en deux grands car je voulais avancer plus vite dans l'histoire. =3**

**Bref ! Un chapitre où se mellent humour et sérieux j'espère que vous aimerez le cocktail ! XD**

* * *

Quand Tooth se réveilla, elle était dans une cage.

« Encore ?!... » songea-t-elle tout d'abord avant de chercher les autres du regard.

Ils étaient tous là, enfermés tout comme elle.

"Tooth !" s'exclama Bunny. "Ça va ?!"

"Je vais bien mais où sommes-nous ?..."

La fée des dents distingua un mur de pierre dans l'obscurité et, avec la crainte qui s'insinuait en elle, elle pensa qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'antre de Pitch…

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et une femme entra.

Elle était belle et repoussante à la fois. Elle ne portait pas d'habits mais une fourrure rousse formait comme un sous-vêtement et la préservait ainsi de la nudité. Sa peau était jaune et des écailles recouvraient ses avant-bras et ses mains griffues. Elle avait des pattes d'ours qui lui faisaient comme des bottes étranges qui lui arrivaient sous les genoux. Ses cheveux d'un brun foncé étaient attachés en quatre nattes : deux tombaient sur sa poitrine et les deux autres dans son dos. De longues oreilles duveteuses et ornées de bijoux dépassaient de sa tignasse de même que deux petites cornes implantées sur le haut du front masqué par une frange. Elle avait des yeux malicieux aux pupilles fendues orangées cerclées de rouge et laissait entrevoir des crocs lorsqu'elle souriait.

Fauna, l'esprit des animaux.

"Soyez les bienvenus, gardiens !" chantonna-t-elle en faisant tourner sa baguette de bambou entre ses doigts.

"Fauna Aeris…" gronda North. "J'avais raison ! C'est toi qui nous as lancé maléfice !"

"North North North… Je t'en pris… Appelle-moi Fauna comme tout le monde…"

Elle sautilla gaiement jusqu'à la cage de Sab et fit tinter les barreaux avec son artefact, jouant une mélodie improvisée.

"Vous devez sans doute vous demander où vous êtes, pourquoi et comment…"

L'hybride laissa durer le suspense tout en continuant son rythme sur les prisons puis fit sonner une note plus forte que les autres et stoppa son jeu.

"C'est la caverne de mon ami le grizzli, ça vous plait ? C'est grâce à lui que vous êtes là…"

Tooth se rappela douloureusement le grognement sourd qu'elle avait entendu juste après le départ de Jack, le choc et le noir complet…

"Au fait", continua la brune, "nous allons avoir d'autres invités…"

* * *

"Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a accepté qu'elle vienne ?!"

"Qu'est'c'qu'il dit ?"

"Rien rien… T'occupe."

Jack volait à un mètre du sol, Pitch agrippé à son sweat bleu, et regarda Sally qui les suivait à vélo.

Après l'avoir calmé autrement elle risquait de mourir de bonheur parce que le Jack Frost était rentré dans sa chambre, les deux immortel – enfin surtout celui qui pouvait être compris – avaient été forcé d'expliquer toute l'histoire à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci s'était montrée déterminée à les accompagner.

"On ne sera pas trop de trois, non ?" avait-t-elle dit.

Et, après délibérations – de jack –, protestations – de Pitch – et supplications – de Sally –, la drôle de troupe s'était mise en quête des gardiens.

La lolita arrivait à suivre à peu près la vitesse de l'esprit de l'hiver grâce à sa bonne maîtrise du VTT mais lui demandait souvent ce que disait le croque-mitaine car elle ne percevait que des miaulements râleurs et incompréhensibles – quoique c'était sans doute mieux comme ça –.

"T'es parents ne vont pas s'inquiéter ?" s'enquit le jeune homme.

"Oh tu sais ils dorment à cette heure-ci… Et puis hors de question de rater une occasion pareille !"

"Ce n'est pas un jeu…"

"Je t'ai dit que j'avais pris des cours de karaté ?"

Il leva les yeux au ciel, imité par le chat sur son dos, et bifurqua dans une autre rue.

"Où crois-tu qu'ils ont été emmenés ?" interrogea l'animal.

"Je vois pas trente-six solutions…"

"Dis toujours."

"Le trou qui te sert de maison, la grotte de Sherwood, la caverne du grizzli…"

"La caverne."

Ils se tournèrent vers la méchée, l'air surpris.

"J'ai lu dans un livre que l'esprit des animaux aimait rester au contact des animaux", expliqua-t-elle. "Ça me parait l'endroit le plus logique."

"Surtout que c'est le plus proche."

Le groupe pris donc la direction de l'antre du seul grizzli de tous Burgess – et sans aucun doute de la région –.

Le roi des cauchemars adressa un regard satisfait à Sally.

"Pas mal gamine…"

"Il a dit quoi ?"

"Il t'a fait un compliment… Marque cette date historique sur ton calendrier !"

"Eh oh ! Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ta date historique ?!" riposta le concerné.

"De quoi ?"

"DANS TON C… !"

"Non je préfère pas traduire…"

La jeune fille rit puis pédala un bon coup pour se rapprocher du félin.

"Merci, noiraud."

Même si elle avait du mal à le réaliser, c'était tout de même le croque-mitaine et elle se devait de le remercier.

Lui, il éprouvait une sensation qu'il pensait avoir oublié depuis longtemps : la profonde chaleur de la foi d'un enfant, même si celui-ci n'avait pas peur.

"Pfff… Voilà où on en est avec ces surnoms à la noix…" éluda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

"Ah bon ?" s'étonna faussement le garçon aux cheveux blancs. "Tu préfère Poireau, tête de poireau ?"

"Oooh si je ne pouvais pas faire une chute potentiellement mortelle je t'aurai déjà croqué les orteils !"

"Tu fais ça et je te transforme en glace pour les cent prochaines années !"

La lolita se racla la gorge, demandant un peu d'attention, et désigna la route qui leur faisait face.

Le bitume se terminait là et un sentier commençait à serpenter sur la colline.

"Je sais que vous ne pouvait pas vous passer l'un de l'autre mais _est-ce qu'on pourrait élaborer un plan ?!_"

"Répète un peu la mioche ?!"

"Décidément être un chat te rend encore plus insupportable que d'habitude mon cher Pitch. Encore un peu et tu dépasseras Bunny et de loin !"

"Contente-toi de fermer ton claper à glace et de réfléchir à une stratégie…"

* * *

La caverne était bien plus profonde que ce à quoi pensait jack.

Ils avaient pensé à se munir d'une lampe-torche chez Sally et, tandis qu'elle éclairait le chemin, il illuminait le peu d'obscurité restant à l'aide de son bâton.

Pitch, lui, marchait en tête en se demandant si la jeune fille avait peur du noir.

"Sally ? Tu sais d'autres choses sur cette Fauna ?" questionna l'esprit de l'hiver. "Parce que je ne la connais absolument pas…"

"Mmh… Il faut se méfier de sa baguette, elle pourrait nous changer en animal…"

"C'est déjà fait…" gronda – miaula plutôt – le métamorphosé.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs interrogea ce dernier également, sachant pertinemment que le croque-mitaine avait plusieurs siècles d'expériences de plus que lui.

"Aussi loin que je me souvienne, Aeris à toujours été d'une curiosité maladive… Elle avait des jeux assez particuliers mais s'occupait des animaux comme personne…"

Le jeune homme n'en doutait pas et raffermit sa prise sur son artefact.

Un craquement sonore retentit soudain, faisant se figer le groupe.

Il y eu un couinement. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Et ce fut bientôt une armée de souris qui sortit de l'ombre pour passer sous les pieds et les pattes de l'équipe de sauvetage.

La lolita poussa un cri strident et le chat noir lui sauta dans les bras, renonça à esquiver les rongeurs un par un.

Mais, brusquement, il descendit et se mit à les courser.

"Il va pas nous faire le coup de l'instinct animal ?!" s'exclama le gardien.

Sans attendre, il s'élança à la poursuite du félin.

La lumière bleutée que produisait son bâton était bien moins puissante que celle de la lampe-torche et il perdit rapidement de vue celui qu'il tentait de rattraper.

Voilà que le roi des cauchemars disparaissait lui aussi…

Et Sally…

Le jeune homme revint sur ses pas en quatrième vitesse, hélant la méchée.

Trop tard.

Elle n'était plus là.

* * *

Il se retrouvait dans un tunnel sombre juste assez large pour le laisser passer. Ça lui apprendra à vouloir suivre des souris…

C'était étrange d'ailleurs : pourquoi les avoir suivies ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait mener par sa mentalité de chat : il en avait fait l'amère expérience avec Habby…

Le sort les avait simplement changés physiquement, et s'il les faisait devenir de plus en plus _animaux_ ?

_"Tu t'en pose des questions, dis-moi…"_

Pitch sursauta au son de la voix.

Il scruta l'allée qu'il avait empruntée sur un coup de tête.

_"Ne me cherche pas. Tu ne me trouveras pas…"_

C'était une voix de femme. Une voix familière qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis bien un millénaire.

"Aeris…"

_"Tu te souviens donc de moi ? Je suis flattée…"_

C"omment pourrai-je t'oublier… ?" ironisa-t-il, accélérant le pas à travers la roche.

Un rire cristallin retentit.

Cela semblait venir de l'esprit même du croque-mitaine.

Ou plutôt de son esprit _animal_.

_"Je crois que tu as deviné… Sous cette forme, nos pensées sont connectées…"_

"Sors de ma tête !" rugit-il.

_"Allons allons… La fête ne fait que commencer…"_

Il y eu une pause puis un hurlement claque aux oreilles du félin comme un coup de fouet.

Un hurlement qu'il n'aurait pas reconnu quelques temps plus tôt…

"Sally…"

_"Tu ne tiens pas à ce que cette enfant souffre, n'est-ce pas… ?"_

"Où es-tu Aeris ?! Où te caches-tu ?!"

Encore ce rire, ce ricanement coulant comme l'eau pure d'une rivière sauvage mais sonnant comme un torrent de poison.

_"Continue ta route…"_

Ainsi, elle se trouvait au bout du tunnel… Très bien.

Il courut aussi vite que ses pattes pouvaient le lui permettre et lutta contre la tentation de rebrousser chemin lorsque Fauna lui annonça :

_"Ton ami, Jack Frost, va bientôt libérer les autres gardiens… Et le carnaval va commencer…"_

* * *

Jack arriva dans ce qu'il pensait être une impasse.

Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand il entendit...

Il se mit à tâtonner contre la surface rocheuse qui le bloquait, tenant son bâton entre ses dents pour s'éclairer, et trouva ce qu'il cherchait : une poignée de métal rouillée.

Il la tourna et les gonds parurent se plaindre quand il poussa le battant caché.

La pièce était aussi sombre que tout le reste. Peut être même plus encore.

Il leva son artefact brillant de son halo magique et discerna des cages dans la pénombre.

Un sourire fleurit sur son visage quand il vit ceux qui étaient prisonniers à l'intérieur.

"Décidément", commença le jeune homme, "je dois toujours vous délivrer ces temps-ci…"

Il s'interrompit en plissant les yeux et son expression joyeuse se mua en une mine terrifiée…

* * *

Pitch aperçut enfin la sortie.

Il déboucha sur une immense salle à ciel ouvert illuminée par un feu de bois, puis vit Fauna, qui lui tournait le dos.

Il en profita et se glissa doucement sur le sol, silencieux et discret comme une ombre…

Rampant jusqu'à contourner le foyer, il scruta la femme hybride et réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Affalée contre le mur de pierre, ses cheveux colorés retombant, épars, sur son visage pâle dont la bouche maquillée était bayonnée d'un bandeau de tissus…

Sally.

Le chat voulut s'approcher un peu plus, en proie à une colère sourde…

"Cela t'énerve, hein ?..."

Il fit un bond en arrière et se mit en position d'attaque – griffes sorties, dos rond et poils hérissés –, crachant furieusement.

L'esprit des animaux lui jeta un coup d'œil attristé.

"Aurais-tu oublié que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes ? Tes pensées sont les miennes…"

Un rictus aux dents de carnassier apparut sur les traits léonins du croque-mitaine.

Il aurait dû s'en douter…

"Que lui as-tu fais ?!" siffla-t-il.

"Ainsi tu n'as d'yeux que pour elle… J'en suis presque jalouse…"

Elle eut un rire sans joie et se saisit de la jeune fille inconsciente par l'avant-bras, la soulevant pour la placer devant elle.

"Quel joli minois… Elle sera une femme superbe, dans quelques années… Dommage…"

Une longue griffe vint caresser la peau fragile du cou, s'attardant sur la jugulaire.

La brune dévoila ses crocs acérés quand le félin noir gronda de plus belle.

"Rassures-toi. Je ne lui ai rien fait…"

Elle laissa retomber le corps amorphe de la lolita sans grande douceur et plongea son regard dans celui, haineux, du roi des cauchemars.

"Mon ami le serpent, par contre…"

Au moment où il se jeta sur elle, Fauna se saisit de sa baguette et la pointa sur lui en un éclair.

_Vir…_

Une lumière orangée, un choc…

* * *

_**Annecdote Inutile : **_**Le nom de Fauna vient bien sûr de la faune (naaaaan...? -_-) et si vous vous demandez pourquoi Aeris... Et bah je ne le sais pas moi même. u_u'''' J'ai feuilleté mon livre de latin et ce mot m'a plu alors... ^^' Au départ, elle aurait dû s'appeler Fauna _Utopia_ Aeris de son nom complet et aurait ainsi été mon OC personnel (oui car Utopia et une variante d'Utopie, mon nom d'artiste).**

**Je reviens sur le latin (oui oui) : les sorts de Fauna ont des formules en latin. Les mots prononcés dans cette langue change l'apparence des êtres vivant selon le terme (le therme latin huhuhu... Pardon.) Ici, _Vir_ signifit homme (le mâle, le vrai *_*)**

**Pitch vous présente ses excusesje lui ai "accidentellement" refilé ma crève et il est actuellement cloué au lit... Hum... Sous le lit plutôt... -_-'**

**Review ? ;3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Deux chapitre d'un coup wéééé ! ^^**

_**(nouvelle rubrique inutile) Dans ce chapitre... :**_

_**Ce que j'aime : **_**Le côté épique (dans tout les sens du terme, en bien ou en mal) de Pitch (XD) ; La paire Pitch/Frost ; La fin.**

_**Ce que je n'aime pas : **_**La fin.**

* * *

"Mais… _Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?!"_

Ce n'était plus une bande de chats que les gardiens formaient désormais, mais toute une ménagerie !

North était maintenant un gros saint-bernard rouge et noir, Bunny un lapin – un des petits que l'on croise dans la forêt, pas un de deux mètres de haut qui se tient sur deux pattes et balance des boomerangs –, Tooth un petit colibri irisé et Sab un hamster tout rond et tout doré.

Ce dernier s'agita à l'arrivée de Jack et des paillettes d'or volèrent lorsqu'il se mit à bouger.

"Mais… Sab ! Tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs !" s'exclama l'esprit de l'hiver.

Il s'approcha du marchand de sable qui lui expliqua, par les images bien connues qu'il pouvait de nouveau matérialiser, que Fauna les avaient transformés selon l'animal qui dormait en eux. _Leur_ animal.

Leurs pouvoirs étaient revenus mai, en contrepartie, ils ne pouvaient absolument plus parler, sauf pour japper, aboyer ou autre…

Frost avisa les autres immortels, enfermés dans leur cage, puis soupira.

"Bon… On va faire avec… Je vous expliquerai en route mais on a du monde à aller sauver !"

* * *

La première chose qu'il sentit tout d'abord fut le mal de crâne lié au fait qu'il se soit cogné la tête la première en tombant.

Puis il ouvrit les yeux et sut que quelque chose avait changé…

Il voyait la pierre glacée de la caverne ainsi que sa main qui reposait dessus.

Sa main…

Pitch se releva alors, contemplant son corps redevenu comme avant.

Il toucha sa poitrine dénudée du bout des doigts, tons gris sur tons gris, et remarqua qu'il ne portait plus que son pantalon noir.

"Retour à la normal…" souffla-t-il.

Il en avait presque oublié Fauna.

Le croque-mitaine porta son regard sur elle, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de cette soudaine fantaisie.

Elle avait toujours sa baguette en main et la rangea dans son dos.

"Surprenant n'est-ce pas… ? Tu auras l'honneur d'ouvrir la fête…"

Elle s'avança vers lui et il l'observa, méfiant, dessiner le contour de son plexus de la pointe d'une griffe.

"Quelle fête… ?"

Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un sourire malicieux.

"Occupe-toi plutôt de _ta_ Sally… Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle y reste…"

Bon sang Sally !

Le roi des cauchemars bouscula l'hybride et se précipita sur le corps inanimé de la jeune fille pour prendre son pouls.

Son cœur battait mais elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Il chercha la morsure et la trouva, à la base de la gorge.

Après une brève hésitation, il murmura :

"Désolé…"

* * *

Jack menait la troupe, suivit de près par Sab juché sur le dos de North, de Bunny et de Tooth.

Ils cavalaient dans les couloirs sombres, appelant ça et là tantôt le maître de la peur, tantôt la lolita aux yeux lavande.

Quand, soudain, dans une bifurcation, ils virent de la lumière.

Ils se précipitèrent tous et tombèrent en arrêt devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux…

Pitch, ayant retrouvé son apparence, maintenait Sally contre lui en lui suçant le bas du cou, tout deux étalés sur le sol.

Quand il s'aperçut de la présence des gardiens, il décolla précipitamment sa bouche, cracha sur le côté et clama :

"Mais aidez-moi au lieu de rester comme ça !"

"T'aider ?! À faire quoi ?!"

"Elle a été mordue par un serpent bon dieu de rontudju !"

Le sang du garçon de glace ne fit qu'un tour. Il se rua aux côtés du croque-mitaine et défit le bâillon qui entravait la bouche de la jeune fille. Avec le tissu, il essuya le peu d'hémoglobine suintant de la blessure et laissa le donneur de tourments finir d'ôter le venin.

Déjà, la lolita reprenait des couleurs et sa respiration se stabilisait. Les deux légendes purent souffler.

"Et moi qui croyais que tu…" tenta Jack.

"Que quoi ?"

"Non rien je pensais que tu lui faisais… Enfin… Que tu… Comme je voyais que tu étais assez attachée à elle…"

"Franchement, Frost, y'a des fois où je cherche même plus à te comprendre…"

Et, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, ils échangèrent un fou rire.

La bonne humeur fut vite partagée par les autres gardiens qui, malgré le fait qu'ils soient sous forme animale, manifestèrent leur joie en venant se coller affectueusement contre l'esprit de l'hiver et le roi des cauchemars.

Mais l'ambiance chaleureuse retomba en même temps que s'éleva une voix lugubre.

_"Comme c'est adorable… Vous voilà tous réunis…"_

Le timbre de Fauna était perceptible pou tous, sans exception, et on la devinait tapie dans un recoin sombre de la pièce à ciel ouvert…

_"Les gardiens et le croque-mitaine… Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai entrainé dans ce manège fantastique ?"_

Le feu qui apportait la leur de la caverne s'éteignit dans un souffle, laissant place aux ténèbres.

_"Personne… ! Non personne ne croit en moi… ! N'est-ce pas injuste ?!_ _Alors que c'est moi qui recueille les animaux abandonnés, perdus, maltraités…"_

Pitch sentit quelque chose lui frôler la jambe et raffermit sa prise sur les épaules de Sally.

_"Mais tout cela va changer… Je transformerai l'humanité en hybrides et alors tout le monde croira en moi ! Ce sera le grand Carnaval…"_

Tooth se réfugia dans la capuche du sweat de Jack tandis que Bunny tentait de masquer sa crainte.

_"Et pour cela, je dois faire disparaître les seuls capables de me barrer la route, les plus puissants esprits : vous ! Mais j'avais mal calculé mon coup puisque l'Homme de la Lune t'a choisit entre temps, Jack Frost !"_

Il y eut un mouvement sur leur gauche et l'esprit des animaux leur apparut.

Elle leva son artefact et en fit jaillir des silhouettes rousses qui prirent a forme de panthères, de jaguars et d'autres félins aussi puissants que rapides…

"Je crois que vous avez remarqué mon petit penchant pour les chats… Pourquoi ne pas faire connaissance avec mes petits trésors… ?"

Tel un chef d'orchestre, elle dirigea sa meute à la baguette et tous chargèrent sur le groupe d'immortels…

Celui qui menait l'assaut, un puma, se fit alors transpercé par une flèche d'obscurité et se dissipa en une fumée jaunâtre.

L'élan des prédateurs fut quelque peu stoppé lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard déterminé de Pitch qui était debout, les bras en position comme s'il venait de tire à l'arc.

"Tu as fait une grande erreur en éteignant la lumière ma chère Fauna…"

Jack se redressa à son tour et, confiant la protection de Sally à North et les autres, fit tournoyer son bâton, près au combat.

Les fauves rugirent à l'unisson, peu intimidé par ce duo insolite, et repartirent dans leur attaque.

Ils furent interceptés par quelques cauchemars surgit du néant.

Certains furent piétinés ou déchiquetés, d'autres plantèrent leur crocs dans le sable couleur basalte et le firent disparaître.

Le croque-mitaine monta sur l'un des chevaux et en présenta un au jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

"Près pour la baston ?" lança ce dernier.

"C'est quand tu veux…"

Alors ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel étoilé.

"Jack, à droite !"

Il esquiva le coup de griffe et remercia Pitch avant de geler le félin orangé qui allait l'attaquer par derrière.

Jack trouvait amusant de se battre à cheval bien que les cauchemars avaient une certaine tendance à la nervosité et qu'il était plus à l'aise en volant seul.

Il figea encore quelques fauves fantômes et retira sa pensée quand sa monture renvoya violemment deux assaillants. Finalement, c'était plutôt pratique, un cauchemar…

Le croque-mitaine, lui, faisait tournoyer sa grande faux en moulinets infernaux qui tranchaient tout à leur portée.

Il distingua du coin de l'œil Fauna qui, juchée sur un gigantesque oiseau ambré, observait le combat avec mécontentement.

Envoyant valser plusieurs jaguars, il balaya tout ceux qui tournaient dangereusement autour de son coéquipier et cria à celui-ci :

"Laisse le cauchemar et va t'occuper de Fauna ! Je te couvre !"

Le jeune homme acquiesça et sauta de son destrier, son bâton bien en main.

Il fusa en direction de l'hybride qui agita sa baguette de bambou.

Cette dernière se recouvrit de la même substance qui composait les guerriers bestiaux mais en plus solide, formant une épée à double lame.

Cela n'arrêta pas l'esprit de l'hiver qui balança une gerbe de glace.

Son adversaire évita adroitement et se baissa pour permettre à son oiseau d'accélérer.

Elle tenta un premier coup aux jambes du garçon puis, sa lame rencontrant le bois résistant de l'artefact du froid, elle réessaya en visant ses côtes.

Au deuxième coup, le gardien repoussa l'épée avec force, ce qui fit chanceler la brune.

Elle se rattrapa de justesse mais se prit un coup de pied en plein ventre qui la fit dégringoler de son volatile. D'une main, elle agrippa l'une des serres de ce dernier.

"Bah alors ?" se moqua son opposant. "On perd l'équilibre ?"

"Tu parles pour toi ?!"

Il n'avait pas vu la lame qui était redevenue une baguette magique et se pris de plein fouet la gerbe d'étincelle qu'elle lança, trop en difficulté pour utiliser un sortilège.

Eblouit, il chuta et fut rattrapé au vol par un nuage doré qui le redescendit sur la terre ferme.

Sab, malgré son impuissance au combat en tant que hamster, parvenait quand même à se rendre utile.

Jack se remit debout rapidement et, levant le pouce à son ami, voulut repartir à l'assaut quand il réalisa que la cornue s'était volatilisée.

Un ricanement bien connu désormais lui parvint.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Fauna.

"Jack… Tu avais eu la chance d'être épargné… Pourquoi t'acharner ainsi ?..."

Le jeune homme leva son artefact et en frappa le sol où une éphémère mais impressionnante corolle de givre s'étala.

"En tant que gardien, je ne peu pas te laisser t'en prendre aux enfants… Qu'ils croient en moi ou pas…"

"Comme c'est charmant…"

Un sourire mauvais fleurit sur le visage de l'esprit des animaux.

"Et _elle_, alors… ? Sauras-tu la protéger ?..."

Il fit volte-face et la scène parut se dérouler au ralenti.

Sab, North, Bunny et Tooth, coincés par des félins fantômes.

Sally, toujours inconsciente.

Mais surtout… _Surtout…_

Le grand lion qui courait droit sur elle, tous crocs dehors.

Il y eu un rugissement, un bruit de chair déchirée et un hurlement de douleur.

Si la séquence d'avant avait semblé se passer tout en lenteur, celle-là était figée telle une photographie affreuse et irréelle.

Ébranlé, Jack cria pour tous les gardiens qui ne le pouvaient pas le nom de celui dont le lion venait de retirer la mâchoire puissante du flanc profondément ouvert et lacéré.

Celui qui se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour contenir un second mugissement de souffrance.

Celui qui s'écroula aux côtés de celle qu'il n'avait pas une seule seconde hésité à protéger…

"PITCH !"

* * *

**Ouuuuuuh... je sens que je vais m'en prendre mais plein la tronche pour cette fin...**

**Prochain chapitre : je me fais masochiste durant un petit moment et je me fais pleurer pour écrire la suite... u_u'''**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Annecdote : _Alors que je somnolait sur la terrasse, il y a quelques mois, mon chat (roux) est arrivé avec un oiseau encore vivant dans la gueule. Il était tout noir, cet oiseau. Je n'osait pas l'approcher parce qu'il avait une plaie béante qui laissait voir tout l'intérieur... Il est mort dans mes mains, quelques minutes après l'avoir ramassé.**

* * *

Quand Sally ouvrit reprit conscience, ce qu'elle perçut tout d'abord fut le battement d'un cœur.

Un petit cœur affolé qui faiblissait et menaçait de s'éteindre.

Mais ce n'était pas le sien.

Puis elle entendit une respiration.

Un souffle saccadé qui devenait par moment un râle.

Mais ce n'était pas le sien.

Enfin, elle sentit un liquide tiède qui s'écoulait sur le sol, à côté d'elle, et qui imbibait ses vêtements.

Un fluide à l'odeur métallique qui quittait la source d'où il était issu.

Mais ce n'était pas le sien.

Alors, lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle fit face à un regard doré, un regard mélancolique qui déclinait peu à peu.

Ce regard qui l'avait tant séduit, la première fois qu'elle l'avait croisé…

"Comment te sens-tu… Sally ?..." murmura Pitch dont le sourire était tordu par la douleur.

La jeune fille se redressa doucement et vit le flanc du croque-mitaine…

Le trou de chair déchirée s'étendait sur toute la partie avant-gauche de son torse, juste sous les côtes.

Il tentait vainement d'épancher le sang le sang si sombre qu'il paraissait noir dans la nuit mais ne réussissait qu'à accentuer la souffrance déjà plus que lancinante et supportable.

Cela donna la nausée à la lolita qui faillit retomber en arrière.

Plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri, elle parcourut des yeux les restes du champ de bataille.

Les gardiens qui aboyaient, jappaient, piaillaient, couinaient des choses incompréhensibles, bloqués par des fauves irréels.

Le lion orangé qui menaçait toujours, ses babines salies d'hémoglobine fraîche.

Jack qui arrivait en courant, Fauna qui affichait un air déçu.

Et alors elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

Elle reporta vivement son attention sur celui qui l'avait sauvé et sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

"P… Pourquoi… ?"

Elle serra une main qui n'avait jamais aussi bien porté sa couleur cadavérique.

"Pourquoi… M'avoir sauvé… ?!"

C'était bel et bien le roi des cauchemars. Celui qui terrorisait les enfants, qui leur donnait la peur du noir, qui hantait leurs armoires et se cachait sous leur lit…

Alors, oui, _pourquoi ?_

L'esprit de l'hiver posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sally et lui dit quelque chose mais elle ne l'écoutait pas…

Le donneur de tourments inspira une bouffée d'air qui parut lui incendier la poitrine tellement il crispa ses doigts sur ceux de la jeune fille.

"Parce que… Tu crois en moi…"

Le garçon de glace devait sans doute lui intimer d'économiser ses forces mais il l'ignorait totalement.

"Je n'avais… Plus d'espoirs… Je pensais que… J'allais disparaître… Pour de bon… Et puis… Je t'ai rencontré…"

Il toussa violemment, projetant un jet de sang.

La poigne que préservait la lolita dans la sienne se relâcha petit à petit.

"Tu es… Une grande fille… Je suis heureux de t'avoir vu… Avant la fin…"

Il se tut. Sa main se détendit complètement et glissa de celle de Sally.

Elle écoutait son cœur battre, à l'affut de la moindre pulsation.

_Bom bom… Bom bom…_

Les pupilles d'or ne brillaient plus. Elles s'étaient vidées de leur éclat comme il se vidait de sa vie.

_Bom bom… Bom…_

Jack se pencha au dessus de celui qu'il avait combattu, il y a deux ans.

Dans le regard de North, même s'il était sous la forme d'un chien, on ressentait tout le chagrin qu'il éprouvait.

Le petit hamster Sab, boule de lumière et de rêves, baissa la tête tristement, imité par Bunny.

Tooth se posa sur le crâne du saint-bernard rouge et on vit une larme énorme pour sa petite taille couler dans ses plumes arc-en-ciel.

_Bom… Bom…_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ferma les yeux qui ne voyaient plus. Il sentit un froid s'insinuer dans le corps du croque-mitaine.

Ce n'était pas le vent de l'hiver, ni le ver vicieux de la peur.

C'était le voile de la mort.

_Bom…_

Dans un sanglot, Sally voulut serrer contre elle celui qui avait renoncé à son existence pour la protéger…

Ses bras se refermèrent sur de la cendre brillante qui se dissipa dans l'air, évoquant le sable des cauchemars.

Et pourtant c'étaient les restes d'un homme…

* * *

**Ces moments là où je me hais moi-même...**


	9. Chapter 8

**C'est drôle toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu pour les deux chapitres d'avant exprimaient toutes la même haine et le même chagrin... C'est fou quand même...**

**Pitch : Fais pas comme si de rien était et FAIS-MOI REVENIR !**

**Si t'es sage... *sifflote***

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

"Quel dommage…" commenta Fauna qui n'avait pas parlé depuis un moment.

Elle hocha négativement la tête d'un air contrarié et continua sa tirade malgré le bâton de Jack qui se leva droit sur elle dans le but de la faire taire.

"Si tu n'avais pas été là, ma chère Sally, peut être que ça se serai passé autrement…"

Le regard furieux de l'esprit de l'hiver ne gêna absolument pas l'hybride qui rappela d'un geste ses gardes bestiaux à elle.

Tous les gardiens, libérés, en profitèrent pour s'unir et se préparer à un éventuel deuxième round.

"Il avait raison : tu es bien trop grande pour croire encore en lui… Ta foi n'était pas assez forte et c'est ça qui l'a tué…"

"Tais-toi…"

La voix de la jeune fille tremblait comme une feuille dans un courant d'air.

Elle fixait ses mains où reposaient encore un peu de cendre, à genoux.

Peut être que, si elle n'avait pas insisté pour venir, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. C'est vrai.

Mais Pitch ne pouvait _pas_ être mort.

Pas tant qu'elle serait là, vivante.

Car elle croyait et croira toujours profondément en lui.

"C'est dur, je sais…" reprit l'esprit des animaux. "Mais, si tu y tiens, je peux t'aider à le rejoindre…"

Des larmes s'écrasaient sur les restes calcinés du roi des cauchemars.

La lolita serra les poings.

La brune maléfique eut un rictus de dément lorsqu'elle leva son artefact et ordonna à ses créatures :

"A leur tour…"

La plainte de Sally résonna avec un écho surnaturel. Elle hurla tandis qu'une puissante onde de choc renversait les gardiens, balayait les fauves et faisait s'élever les cendres scintillantes comme de la poussière de diamant.

"NOOOOOOOOON !"

Une étrange aura enveloppa la jeune fille et Fauna, qui se protégeait de ses avant-bras, peinait à rester debout sous cette bourrasque soudaine.

Jack se cramponnait au sol de même que North – qui abritait Tooth et Bunny –.

Les gouttes salées qui coulaient des yeux de la méchée s'évaporaient sous la chaleur qu'elle dégageait subitement.

"Sally !" cria le garçon aux cheveux blancs. "SALLY !"

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

Elle laissait les cendres briller dans un halo de rage et l'hybride la visa de sa baguette.

_"Mus !" _Rugit-elle en envoyant le sort lumineux vers l'enfant désespérée.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Sab.

Bravant le puissant courant malgré son état actuel de hamster, il parvint à projeter une bouffée de sable qui entra en contact avec la lumière que produisait Sally et celle du maléfice.

Il y eu une grande explosion qui envoya balader toute personne aux alentours de la jeune fille qui, elle, disparut dans la fumée d'or et de feu qui s'éleva dans la nuit.

On discernait encore l'éclat empoisonné du sortilège mais ce fut la voix mystique de sa cible qui fut audible de tous.

"Oui… J'ai grandi… C'est vrai…"

Ces mots semblèrent donner vie aux vapeurs dorées qui se condensèrent et que la lolita semblait vouloir saisir entre ses bras.

Le sort jeté par Fauna était toujours là, mais il était stoppé.

Stoppé par une main tremblante de fureur surgit des volutes magiques.

La méchée, recouverte d'une gangue de sable à rêve, dardait ses yeux désormais illuminés par les cendres d'argents sur la meurtrière.

"Mais ma foi est intacte !"

Sally se releva lentement tandis que les gardiens faisaient de même.

Elle commença à marcher vers l'hybride qui, pour la première fois, perdait réellement contenance…

Elle était déstabilisée par les yeux vides de la jeune fille qui irradiaient d'une lueur froide.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce tour là ?..."

Jack se frotta le crâne là où une pierre l'avait heurté quelques instants plus tôt et s'assura que tout le monde allait bien.

Il porta son regard sur celle qui avait déclenché ces violentes secousses puis, en la voyant recouverte de sable d'or, prit Sab en aparté.

"Que lui as-tu fais ?!"

Le petit rongeur lui fit comprendre qu'il avait simplement essayé de contrer le maléfice de l'esprit des animaux et qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé pareil effet…

Le jeune homme de glace acquiesça, songeur, et lança à North :

"Emmène les autres à l'abri. Je me charge de Fauna !"

Le saint-bernard aboya pour exprimer son désaccord mais n'insista pas devant la détermination du garçon.

Dans un second aboiement, le chien entraina ses camarades plus loin.

La cornue ricana tout en levant son artefact vers les fuyards.

"Comme si j'allais laisser le travail inachevé…"

Mais, à son grand étonnement et celui de l'esprit de l'hiver, son geste fut arrêté par la main de Sally qui resserra sa poigne comme un étau sur le poignet de la brune à l'en faire glapir de douleur.

"Tu ne feras pas d'autre victime…"

Elle relâcha son ennemi qui se frotta l'endroit où les doigts avaient fait une marque rouge.

"Qu…"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner d'avantage qu'un formidable coup de poing l'envoya voler sur trois mètres.

Jack contempla avec effarement la jeune fille ayant encore le bras tendu après son attaque.

Il sentait la rage pure circuler dans ses veines d'adolescente.

Et le sable à rêve lui avait donné le pouvoir d'accomplir sa vengeance…

Finalement, la lolita n'allait peut être pas avoir besoin de son aide. Il resta malgré tout sur ses gardes et se concentra sur Fauna.

Celle-ci se redressa, ses nattes à moitié défaites, puis essuya le filet de sang qui lui coulait sur le menton depuis ses lèvres.

Elle usa de sa baguette et fit apparaître cinq fauves déchaînés qui chargèrent à l'unisson sur la combattante dorée.

Le jeune homme voulut se précipiter pour porter secours à son amie mais elle lui intima l'ordre de ne pas bouger.

D'un revers de la main, elle balaya tous les félins orangés, les dissipant dans l'obscurité en une fumée malsaine.

L'hybride gronda de fureur et s'apprêta à réessayer en envoyant, cette fois, bien plus de guerriers bestiaux seulement elle se prit à reculer quand elle réalisa que son opposante avançait dangereusement.

Cette dernière voyait la panique se saisir de l'esprit des animaux et, alors qu'elle tombait en arrière, elle leva sa main qui s'était ornée de griffes dans le but d'abattre la brune.

Jack se mit soudain à courir, son bâton en avant.

"Sally ! NON !"

Mais elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu et le coup fatal allait partir lorsque sa tentative de meurtre fut stoppée par une force invisible et inconnue.

Sally sentait ses forces l'abandonner tandis que sa gangue protectrice de sable quittait la moindre parcelle de son corps…

Pourtant, elle ne disparaissait pas.

La poussière d'or se rassemblait indépendamment, formant une silhouette douée de vie…

* * *

**Et non toujours pas de Pitch ! Va falloir se faire une raison les gens...**

**Pitch : Je ne suis PAS mort...**

**Ah bon ? T'es quoi alors ?**

**Pitch : Je suis... Euh... Euh... Euh...**

**BREF ! Review ?**

_**Note :**_** _"Mus__"_, en latin, signifit _"Souris__"_ ou _"Rongeur"_.**


	10. Chapter 9

**J'en connais qui vont être contentes...**

**Et puis j'espère qu'une certaine personne verra la p'tite référence glissée au dernier moment ;)**

* * *

Sous l'air ébahit de toutes les personnes présentes, un homme de sable se matérialisa, comme ayant jaillit du dos de Sally.

Les gardiens – qui observaient la scène de loin – étouffèrent une exclamation de surprise.

Étincelant de lumière, vêtu d'une large cape de voyage ainsi que d'un pantalon retenu par une ceinture et de bottes, ses courts cheveux hérissés devenus blonds ondulant dans la brise, ses yeux fermés qui s'ouvrirent sur des pupilles qui n'avaient jamais étaient aussi brillantes…

Pitch.

Pitch Black.

Mais son nom paraissait si peu approprié désormais tant il était à mille lieues de l'ombre menaçante et froide qui vous faisait trembler de peur.

Il rattrapa la jeune fille évanouie et contempla sa main libre.

Il n'en revenait pas d'être de retour, de ces changements soudains et, surtout, de la puissance qui déferlait maintenant en lui…

Jack accourut à ses côtés et il lui confia la lolita inconsciente.

"Emmène-la en lieu sûr…"

"D'accord mais… Pitch… C'est bien toi ?!"

Le concerné soutint le regard azur du jeune homme puis se tourna vers North et les autres.

"Je n'y crois pas moi-même mais… Il semblerait que oui…"

Le petit oiseau multicolore qu'était Tooth voleta jusqu'à lui et se posa sur son épaule drapé dans le tissus scintillant. Elle piailla de soulagement puis piqua à plusieurs reprises le crâne du croque-mitaine pour leur avoir fait une telle frayeur.

Il la laissa passer sa colère puis porta son attention sur Fauna.

Celle-ci était toujours à terre et reculait sous la pression mentale qu'exerçait les yeux du roi des cauchemars.

Il marcha calmement vers elle, sa cape bougeant élégamment derrière lui au rythme de ses pas.

"Ah… Ne t'approche pas !" s'écria-t-elle. "Va-t-en ! _Avis !_"

Elle leva sa baguette et le sortilège fusa dans une pluie d'étincelles.

Mais le maître de la peur était comme protégé par un bouclier invisible et le rayon orangé explosa au contact de cette barrière, produisant une puissante onde de choc qui souffla la femme hybride.

Elle roula sur quelques mètres et releva la tête en affichant un air horrifié tout en regardant son adversaire sortir une longue faux des replis de son vêtement.

Elle ressemblait à l'arme habituelle du donneur de tourments excepté qu'elle étincelait de mille feux et n'avait qu'une seule lame.

Il s'avança vers la brune qui tentait de se relever tout en projetant de nouveau un maléfice.

Le second essai finit de la même manière que le premier mais, cette fois, quelque chose d'autre se produit…

L'esprit des animaux se trouvait à porter de main de son opposant lorsque le sable commença à quitter celui-ci.

Petit à petit, grain par grain, le vent magique fit s'envoler la pellicule dorée, révélant la peau grisâtre qui se trouvait dessous.

"Non…" murmura Pitch. "Non… !"

Il redevenait les ténèbres qu'il avait toujours été, perdant la force qui l'avait habité un court moment.

Sa faux se dissipa en même temps que la matière à rêve et une terrible faiblesse s'empara de lui.

Mettant un genou au sol, il ne pu que regarder ses mains revenir à leur état cadavérique d'origine.

Ses cheveux retrouvèrent leur teinte de jais, ses habits restèrent mais se colorèrent de noir.

Les beaux songes ne pouvaient cohabiter avec les cauchemars.

La brune se remit fébrilement debout, son artefact toujours pointé sur sa cible, puis partit dans un rire presque hystérique.

"Regarde-toi, Pitch Black ! On ne quitte pas les ténèbres si facilement… Tu es bien placé pour le savoir !"

Il aurait voulu qu'elle se taise… Car, en plus, elle avait raison.

Sa tête lui parut soudain bien lourde et il chuta en avant.

Un bref instant, son regard s'attarda sur Sally, toujours évanouie dans les bras de Jack.

C'était pour elle qu'il s'était battu. C'était pour elle qu'il s'était sacrifié.

Pour elle, il avait donné le peu de chose qu'il lui restait : son énergie, son existence.

Pourtant, jamais il ne l'avait remercié de croire en lui…

Et la jeune fille lui avait donné une seconde chance, en libérant sa foi.

La cornue jubilait. Alors que les gardiens allaient se précipiter sur elle, elle commença à chuchoter sa formule :

_Lup…_"

Une main se referma sur sa baguette, l'empêchant de continuer.

"Qu…"

Pitch plongea brusquement ses yeux dans ceux de Fauna.

Il resserra sa prise à s'en faire pâlir les jointures des doigts.

"Tu as fait la même erreur que moi, Aeris…"

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise à ces mots et son visage se décomposa lorsque, dans un effort violent accompagné d'un cri de rage, le croque-mitaine brisa son artefact…

"Tu as sous-estimé les enfants…"

Aussitôt, une lumière semblable à celle des sorts lancés par l'hybride illumina l'espace et, dans ce rayonnement, les immortels maudits redevinrent comme avant.

Ils se réjouirent tous puis reprirent leur sérieux et pointèrent leur arme sur l'esprit des animaux.

Cette dernière laissa retomber les débris de bambou et poussa un hurlement de dépit.

Elle regarda une dernière fois le maître de la peur avant de s'enfuir, vaincue.

A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'un grognement la fit beugler de terreur.

Elle disparut dans la nuit qui allait faire place au jour, poursuivit par le seul grizzli de tous Burgess – et sans aucun doute de la région –.

Le roi des cauchemars fut rapidement rejoint par les gardiens au grand complet et Tooth voulut l'aider à se relever mais il prétexta être en mesure de le faire comme un grand.

"J'en suis tout à fait capable", assura-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il chancela un peu puis secoua la tête comme un chien qui voudrait se sécher.

"Ça va comme sur des roulettes… Même pas mal… Aïe…"

"T'es sûr ? lança ironiquement le gardien de l'espoir. Nan parce que t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette..."

"Parfaitement sûr... T'façon je sis pas le croquemitaine de Pâques pour rien... Euh... Tu m'embrouille là..."

On aurait dit qu'il était ivre et cela fit bien rire North et Bunny qui faillirent s'étrangler quand il s'écroula d'un seul coup.

Ils s'affolèrent mais la fée des dents les rassura.

"Il dort… Le pauvre, il en a vu des vertes et des pas mures…"

"Il NOUS en a fait voir, oui !" dit le lapin de Pâques qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand même.

La bouche entrouverte, les cheveux désordonnés, l'air paisible, Pitch paraissait plutôt heureux…

Sab forma une coupe avec ses mains et une volute de sable d'or s'y forma.

Il la dirigea vers le croque-mitaine et ce dernier se mit à rêver, de majestueux chevaux ailés virevoltant gaiement au dessus de son visage endormi.

Jack souleva Sally, content que le plus dur soit derrière eux.

"On rentre ?"

* * *

La jeune fille se réveilla doucement, légèrement ankylosée.

"Dis donc… Tu ne fais que t'évanouir ma parole…"

Elle ouvrit complètement les paupières et vit Pitch qui la regardait en souriant.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer en sanglotant.

"Oui… Et toi… Tu es toujours là… Quand je me réveille !"

Il eut un petit rire et lui rendit son étreinte, savourant cet instant de paix et d'affection.

* * *

**Mais que vois-je au loin ? Ne serai-ce l'épilogue qui arrive ?**

**Et oui les gens : le prochain chapitre sonnera la fin de cette histoire ! (chuis toute mumue ;,;)**

**J'espère que les fan de Pitch/Sally aimeront la p'tite scenette de fin (qui devait normalement arriver avec le dernier chap') ainsi que ce que je leur réserve pour le final ! ^^**

**Review ? ;3**


	11. Epilogue

"S'il vous plait ! Restez encore un peu !"

Sally suppliait les immortels de ne pas partir immédiatement, tenant absolument à rester en leur compagnie encore un peu.

"Désolé Sally…" s'excusa Jack. "On a tous du travail à faire…"

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui mis la main sur l'épaule.

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je reviendrai… Pour cet hiver !"

Lui pinçant la joue, il s'amusa de ses protestations et retourna avec les autres.

Après tout, il fallait bien qu'elle se fasse une raison…

Pitch partait avec eux mais, alors que North allait faire apparaître un portail à destination du Pôle Nord, il sentit une peur croître chez la jeune fille.

"Tu crains de ne plus croire en nous ?" s'enquit-il.

Elle plongea son regard lavande dans le sien et hocha la tête.

Soupirant, le roi des cauchemars demanda aux autres de ne pas l'attendre puis se tourna vers elle.

"J'ai peur que ma foi s'en aille… Je vais avoir seize ans dans pas longtemps… Alors…"

"Sottises !"

Il lui frotta les cheveux, la décoiffant au passage, et s'agenouilla devant elle.

"Cinq choses…"

Le croquemitaine posa d'abord un index sur le front de la méchée.

"Imagine…"

Le doigt descendit pour s'arrêter sur le bout du nez fin et pâle, faisant loucher sa propriétaire.

"Eveille-toi…"

Il passa sur sa bouche enjolivée de rouge à lèvres.

"Soit séduite…"

Le creux du cou.

"Ait confiance…"

Et enfin le plexus.

"Garde espoir."

Il se remit debout et plaça sa main sur son torse nu, à l'emplacement de son cœur.

"Si tu fais tout ça, tu as et auras à jamais la _foi_."

Derrière, Bunny lui criait de se dépêcher.

Le maître de la peur tourna le dos à la lolita qui avait retrouvée le sourire.

"Attends…"

Surpris par le murmure de Sally, il le fut encore plus quand celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras, scellant ses lèvres aux siennes.

Un baiser tout d'abord un peu timide mais qui s'approfondit au fur et à mesure…

Les gardiens détournèrent les yeux à l'unisson, terriblement gênés.

"Hum…" Tenta Tooth en s'éclaircissant la gorge après une bonne minute à essayer de ne pas voir l'étreinte langoureuse des tourtereaux. "On devrait peut être y aller, non… ?"

Pitch sembla retomber violemment dans le monde qui l'entoure – après un petit planage au paradis –, son visage grisâtre pris une teinte cramoisie et il se décolla de la jeune fille

Cette dernière le poussa vers le portail magique ouvert depuis un moment déjà.

"Tu viendras me voir hein ?!" lança-t-elle.

"Tous les soirs !"

"Tu me donneras des cauchemars ?"

"Les pires !"

Et c'est sur cette promesse qu'il laissa la méchée sur le pas de sa porte, ravie de son aventure.

Et, en bon croquemitaine, il tenu parole !

* * *

**Review ? :3**

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivis et encouragés durant cette fic et j'espère du fond du coeur qu'ils continueront pour les autres ! **

**Si vous voulez me retrouver, lisez mes autres histoire sur les 5 Légendes : "Nuits" (terminée) et "Pitch-and-Toss" (en cours) ! ;3**

**Ah ! Au fait ! J'ai fais une nouvelle vidéo (sur un nouveau compte rontudju de mot de passe et rontudju d'aide qui sert à rien) : **

**htt*p:/*/ww*w*.*you*tub*e*.*com*/*wat*ch?*v=Qr*Mr8*d5*2F*i4**


End file.
